Quest:Coward Mikhail
Objectives Help Gallina Ibanoff find her son, Mikhail. Summary Gallina: "Oh, where the heck is he? I'll teach him a lesson. He's timid like Dad." Anna: "Mikhail, he's a coward, a crybaby. Mikhail, he's a coward, a crybaby." Gallina: "It's because you didn't look after your brother. So you clean the house, Anna?" Anna: "Oh, my.........." to her. :''' "Hello, there?" '''Gallina: "Oh, God! I didn't see you there. Sorry! You want to buy a hotcake, don't you? I'm sorry, but we're not ready to open the store..." :''' "No, that's ok. Is there something that I can help with? What's the matter?" '''Gallina: "Oh, well... My son, Mikhail, broke our Matrushka while I was away from home. He's afraid that I would punish him. So he ran away. How timid the boy is! I doubt that he'd be able to be a great general in the future. He used to come home at this time. I'm worried that something bad has happened to him." :''' "You look anxious. I'd like to help you find your son." '''Gallina: "Did you say anxious? I'm just anxious for him to get home... so I can punish him for what he did. But it's not good that I refuse your kindness. Will you find Mikhail for me?" I will! Gallina: "Oh, God, you're so kind. Mikhail is such a timid boy. I guess he didn't leave this village. Please bring him to me, then~"" Notes *The 10 Sticky Herbs required for the quest cannot be collected beforehand. Also, the swamp will sometimes yield different herbs other than Sticky Herbs. *After completing the quest, talk with Larissa on the first floor, who will reward you with 5 Honey Pancakes and 5 Jam Pancakes. Rewards *100,000 Base EXP *Larissa will now make pancakes for you whenever you desire if you provide the necessary ingredients: **1 Old Frying Pan **2 Milk **2 White Potion **1 Cheese **1 Trunk **1 Honey Progress "Mikhail, my timid son must still be in this village. I'm sorry if he's shy and timid like his father." Completion Gallina: "He came back with my Matrushka roughly pasted together and just left... I'm sorry that I treated the little boy badly. He did his best in his own way." :''' "That's ok. You will be a sweet mom to your little boy. Haha." '''Gallina: "Yes. I'm sure I will. Hoho... Anna, my daughter made a mistake. She laid the blame on her brother alone. I'll punish her, too. I appreciate your effort. You went to a dangerous place to find my son." :''' "It often happens to me, hehe." '''Gallina: "I can't afford to reward you with much, but... I'll let you know how to make a delicious hotcake! I have to work now, but Larissa will tell you about that. She's our maid... She's a really good cook. Hotcakes of Moskovia are so delicious! Once you make it, I bet you that you'll love it. Well, now I have to get to work! I'll make you my hotcakes someday. Please visit me later." External Links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Coward Mikhail